Elation
by Chibi America
Summary: What can bring pure ecstasy? They've done the same thing a few times already. Why the hell does this time feel so...different? What may happen in the future? WARNING: lemon, yaoi.


**Author's Note**

**ლ(= з = )ლ ~**

**He-he...I started writing again. Yay! **

**You may notice a few of my stories are gone. They've been permanently deleted and aren't ever coming back. The reason: THEY. ARE. SO. OLD! I will never continue any of them, so why leave the shit sitting there to rot? Quite frankly, they suck so bad and are full of so many spelling and grammar errors, I am appalled that I ever wrote them to begin with. It was all crap from when I first started writing. I don't want the disease of old boring bullshit crapping up my profile. So yeah, it is never going to return. I didn't even save any of it anywhere, just clicked delete and now it's history. Boo-hoo, too bad. -sap story over-**

**Any-who****, I recently became a kinky little shit. That's another reason why I deleted most of my clean stuff. I'm not innocent curly-cue anymore. I'm so dirty now that I don't think I could complete any of those cutsie-poo fanfictions.**

**So yeah, this story is a whole lot different than anything I've ever written and some constructive criticism would be nice, if you don't mind.**

***(´ヮ`)~* **

*******Chibi America*******

* * *

WARNINGS: Cropping, Sexual Intercourse, Bondage, BDSM (Slave/Master), Yaoi, and severely hot men. If any or all of this disturbs you, shoo young one!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS! ****(Axis-Powers, World Series, The Beautiful World, The manga, etc.) **Just my own writing. All credit goes to the following:  


**Manga:  
Written by: Hidekaz Himaruya  
Published (Japanese): Gentosha  
Published (English): (Canada, USA) Tokyopop (2010-1011) RightStuf (2012-Present)  
Magazine: Comic Birz  
**

**Anime:  
Manga Credit: Hidekaz Himaruya  
Director: Bob Shirohata  
Licensed: (Australia) Madam Entertainment (Canada, USA) Funimation (United Kingdom) Manga Entertainment**

* * *

Lovino was hiding behind a couch in Antonio's house, getting into his role perfectly. This wasn't the first time they had done this and it wouldn't be the last. They both loved it.

In fact...the dark-haired Italian loved it so much, that he was willing (well, close enough to willing) to obey someone's command for once. Although, was he really being commanded? Lovi always asked himself that when he participated in these kinky role plays with his lover. It's not like he didn't want to do it...but it just didn't seem to fit him personality wise.

Nonetheless, this was something that he had asked Antonio personally, to live like this. It was that point when he knew that life was so stressful, he needed release. A nation's responsibility was so high, that sometimes...Romano wished he was human. That was why he needed this so much. So he could stop scowling, stop working, stop being him for just a little while. And in the end, when everything was through...he felt so much more relaxed.

It was like all the stress was lifted away at that moment. To be owned, rather than having ownership. To be possessed and not the possessor. The feeling was something that didn't come easily.

That was what was so weird to the frail Italian. He wanted nothing but independence as a child, to get the fuck out of Spain's house and to live on his own. Yet now, all he craved was being a slave to his lover. Perhaps, there was a difference between being Toni's young charge and the lover he was today? That was probably it.

He didn't have much more time to think about it before the Spaniard in question burst into the room, calling his name. "Lovino Vargas! Come out this instant!" He shouted, startling Lovino with the sudden appearance that pulled him from his thoughts.

Of course, they both knew exactly what they were doing as the Italian slowly peeked his head from behind the sofa. "S-Si sir?" He asked, acting as innocent as possible. It was all part of his role, which felt so foreign coming from his mouth. He usually didn't care who the fuck you are, your name was officially bastardo. Even as a child no one was referred to as 'sir' and never got a lick of his respect. But no, this was special. So it called for a special commitment. Lovino had this down pact and practiced, as it wasn't like him at all.

You could even consider it like a role you get in a play. Yeah, that's it. Or not...

Antonio's eyes lit up with fake anger as he stomped over to where he was hiding. "You're in big trouble Mister! You didn't do anything I asked you to!" He said in a stern tone.

Once you got into this role, you became one with it. That was why Lovino crouched back as it became real. "I'm'a sorry...I'll do better, sir!"

"That's what you said last time, look where that got you. Now you have to be punished." He reprimanded the dark-haired man by his arm and led him upstairs to the bedroom. "Go stand in the corner while I prepare your punishment." Antonio told him, pushing Lovino towards a corner in the right-hand side of the room.

The Italian obediently obliged, sticking his nose against the cold paint where two walls met. It wasn't at all his favourite part of this game, as it reminded him a lot of how he spent his childhood during punishments. It was usually the most Antonio could bare to do to his little Roma, claiming he was too sweet to spank like the potato head Roderich had suggested.

Around fifteen minutes later, Lovino was dying from anticipation of what was to come. His feet shifted back and forth and he decided to speak. "Sir, can I please'a come out?"

Antonio chuckled at the plea, "Okay, come here." He replied, not being able to say no with how cute his little tomate was like this.

Lovino gave a thankful sigh and walked over, looking down at the floor like the naughty little submissive he was. His role was to pleasure his Master, take the punishment Master gave him and enjoy it.

"Strip." Came the all too soon command.

He slowly took off his clothing for the Spanish man, letting him see every movement he made with grace. Gently, he unbuttoned his shirt, letting the fabric slip off his form softly, landing at his ankles in a sexual gesture. "Like this, sir?"

"Si."

A lightly coloured blush flushed Lovino's cheeks as he smiled, happy to please his lover. He then unbuckled his belt, letting the denim fall down to the floor, followed by his boxers. He stepped out of them, bestowing himself front and center. "Now you're going to punish your naughty boy, right, sir?"

Antonio nodded, looking at him. "Si, but first...what punishment do you think a naughty boy deserves?" He asked, wanting to hear the verbal answer come from his little Italian.

"Um...they deserve to get spanked with your crop, sir." He stated after thinking for a moment, his flushed cheeks never-failing to grow brighter.

"Si, now get into position for your Master." Antonio told him, going over to his nightstand to retrieve the implement. This was of course a hard role for Antonio too, as he was the super smiley type of lover that liked to cuddle. The matter in this was, both wanted to explore new things. They didn't want their relationship to get bland and BDSM happened to be a factor they were both willing to apply. At this point, they could play Slave and Master without a struggle.

"Yes s-sir." Lovino bent himself over the side of the bed, his ass quite obviously on display. He shivered at the way the crisp air felt against his exposed posterior, his legs trembling with the intense, growing anticipation.

"You're such a good little slave. Doing exactly what I tell you. Do you love your Master that much, hmm?"

"Si...I do."

Antonio laughed lightly, coming up behind the Italian and groping his arse, just to get the other antsy. "Mmmm..." He hummed, the sight very pleasing to his eyes.

"Do you have to be a tease?" Lovino snapped, barking his words harshly.

"Maybe I do...In the end, that's not up to you anyway." Toni purred, not noticing the grumbling Romano responded with under his breath.

He ran the flap of the riding crop over his "slave's" bottom, sadistically smirking at the way it made Lovino moan and push his thighs outward at the gentle touch. It wouldn't be gentle for much longer.

The tan-skinned Italian sucked in a breath as he prepared for what was to come, clenching his teeth and bracing himself. It was true that he was quite the masochist when it came to sexual interaction, but that didn't mean it was painless.

With a flick of his wrist, Antonio laid down the first strike, watching the small roundish welt form on Lovino's right cheek, hearing a short gasp from under the wrath of his implement. He repeated the motion to the left of that sweet, Italian ass.

The first two lashes weren't that bad, as Lovi was used to this by now. The first time they did this it hurt like hell, but he wouldn't be the one to admit to that. "M-Master..." He cooed, his body being seduced.

"Naughty, Naughty, little slave. Always enjoying his punishment. What am I going to do with you?" He scolded playfully, poking the end of the crop between the other's cheeks to touch his hole.

Lovino wiggled his ass mockingly. If he had to hold back his foul language, he was going to be foul in another way. "You can only hit me harder, sir."

Antonio had to roll his eyes at that, but the way he had moved was rather tempting to say the least. He would have fun fucking that ass later on. "Oh, I don't know if I'm that mean." He cooed, playing along with his partner's shenanigans.

"Yes you are, prove it, _Master._" Came the prude reply. "Somewhere inside you...you used to be a pirate."

The Spanish man couldn't help himself when Lovino acted like this. It was like there was an entire new tomato, with an even redder, riper shade for him to bite into. To put it metaphorically. "There just might be." He told Lovi with determination. The crop once again took it's aim.

A resounding _'TWACK'_ was heard across the room. Antonio had indeed hit harder.

"Chigi!" Lovino managed to yelp, tears being brought to the corner of his eyes. He was painfully hard around now, just the sexy, fluent voice Spain had when he was playing the role of his Master...it could turn anyone on. The sensation in his backside was painful, but with the mixture of arousal it was a pleasant, tingly feeling that he was new to. Had he ever felt this way before? This wasn't the first time they played around like this...so why were these emotions only brought forward now?

It had merely just begun.

_'TWACK' _The sound was repeated, becoming known to the Italian's ears, making him clench his teeth. Another soon landed before he even got time to recover.

The Spaniard continued to pepper Lovino's ass with the flap of the crop, the pink welts gradually turning deeper as time progressed. He watched as the skin raised wherever the crop fell, small circular shapes filling the entirety of his lover's bum.

"Ah...fuck...S-sir..." Lovi moaned, his finger tips clutching the bed sheets tightly from his stance over the bed.

Antonio couldn't suppress his smirk growing wider at the reaction he was getting. It was a truthful splendor that sparked exhilaration from the situation. His wrist flicked again naturally, reigning down his power, now knowing that his precious little tomate wasn't in too much pain. The other's moans were complete and utter proof.

As the crop laid it's mark, The Italian began to want his Spanish lover so bad. He _needed_ Antonio inside of him. And soon. The arousal was so great, so powerful and distinct. His face was flushed crimson as he heard the sounds that were coming from his throat. He couldn't hold back the moans that made him so embarrassed. It pissed him off too. That he enjoyed feeling so low compared to his partner . "A-Agh...dammit...Ma-Master..." Lovino was desperate and hungry, feeling too empty with the rock-hard pain burning in his crotch. The little slave needed release.

Antonio struck the Italian thrice more, the lashes not being put down in vain. A soft _'thump' _was signaled as the riding crop snuck out of the sweaty palm, dropping triumphantly to the ground with a bounce. "Awww, Mi lil' slave is so needy, his moans say it all." He mumbled deeply, the tone low and gentle. He panted as his fingertips tentatively caressed the abused arse in front of him, causing Lovino to jump from the sensitization. "Does he need his Master that badly?"

"S-Si!" The tender male cried in response, pushing into Toni's soft touch. He was so hard it was paralyzing, the way he felt absolutely deathly-intoxicating. Thick to the bone, eating him alive at the center. "Please...Sir...fuck me..." He begged, his hips thrusting forward out of pure need and want. The lust had enveloped his mind in such a way, that he felt nothing but emptiness without his partner's love.

The curly-haired Spaniard massaged the brunette's skin till the welts melded into a solid, flushed red, Lovino cooing the entire time. "Hmm...You were such a good boy during your punishment, I practically have to give you a reward." He said, his fingers just as quickly finding themselves in front of the smaller man's face. "Suck."

Lovi of course obliged, taking the digits into his mouth and sucking them thoroughly, his tongue getting between Antonio's fingers and coating them with a layer of saliva. He nipped at the tips out of spite, only to get a firm smack to his thigh. He yelped, his hand shooting town to rub at the hand print.

"No biting!"

"Si, sir...sorry..." Lovino whimpered, regretting his decision.

Antonio ruffled his lover's hair playfully, showing he wasn't angry. "Good boy, now let Master _take care of you_." He whispered, his thumb and forefingers parting the other's cheeks. The hand that was damp, inserting a lone digit into Lovino's entrance, moving it around inside the heated walls.

"A-Ah..." He whimpered, the raw feeling always hurt at first. Fuck...he should have remembered to buy some goddam lubricant. You can't trust Antonio to remember shit either.

"Shhhh...It's okay." The Spanish man pushed in a second finger, stretching Lovino out accordingly, waiting for permission to insert more than two. He always did.

"Damn...just...do it!" He got the pained answer, his little tomate obviously wanting to get this part over with. Antonio placed in a third finger as directed, moving them around inside the horny pink hole.

The pain slowly started to fade and it became much more pleasant, the digits moving around inside him making a pleasured moan come forth, again setting his cheeks ablaze. The pleasure was soon taken away as he became empty again, looking back helplessly at his partner.

"Hah...Are you ready?" Toni asked, slipping off his pants and boxer shorts, exposing the Spanish junk he owned down there.

"Si!"

Antonio nodded, placing his palms gingerly against Lovino's sides, holding him in place before he pressed the tip of himself against Lovino's pert hole, pushing in ever-so-slightly as not to hurt his 'sweet' little Italian. "Ah, no matter how much boss fucks his lil' tomate he's always so tight." He mumbled sweetly, getting but a deeper blush from Romano in place of his words.

"What'a-ever, bastardo!" Lovino exclaimed, seeing that they were being normal again. He gasped as Spain entered him fully, filling him up entirely. God that man was so big...it was like a curse. But a good one...

Antonio chuckled lightly, squeezing the man underneath him lightly. "Oh, Roma, you're so cute!" He said, fawning over the Italian.

"Cazzo! Remember what you're doing, ah! Sheesh, idiota!" Lovino barked out, "You've got your dick up my ass, now do something with it!"

The Spaniard blinked. "Oh..." He had went into day dream land, little floating tomatoes taking up his mind space. When he thought of how supposedly 'cute' Romano was, he had blanked out. "Sorry, Lovi, let boss make you feel better, Si?" He asked, but didn't wait for a response before he pulled out, pushing himself right back down in a fluid motion.

Lovino moaned out at the sudden start-up. He had expected Antonio to be in a daze a while longer. "Shit..." He gasped, his nails once again digging into the bed. "Faster, dammit!"

"This soon?"

"Siiiiii! Fuck, just go faster, tomato bastard!"

"Alright, calm down Lovi." Antonio could tell he was getting antsy, so he obliged the other's request even though he didn't agree, thrusting into the Italian at a faster pace. It wasn't at all full fledged, but it wasn't turtle speed either.

A deep, mono-tone moan came from Lovino's mouth as he did what he asked, the friction being created being the utmost bountiful thing he's felt all week. His back tensed tightly and he buried his face into a nearby pillow, trying to deflate his pleasured noises. "S-Spain..." He hissed out, clenching his teeth.

"Lil' Lovi~" Antonio called, his own love-making murmers coming from his lips like sand. He gradually picked up speed, till his member was being thrust forward in a steady motion, searching blindly for the Italian's prostate. He knew that would send his partner into pure ecstasy, as it always did. It was rare for Lovino to be giddy and the Spaniard treasured those moments, even if he had to give himself up completely.

"T-To-Tonio..." The brunette mumbled into the pillow case, his body shaking with the pure vibes. He never admitted it, but he loved Spain so much...to the point where he tried to be nicer, tried to be kind. But he screwed up all the time. And still he was forgiven and a clean slate was put out moments later. He didn't understand how Antonio could even bare to be with him.

A tear shed from his face as he thought of how awful he was and how wonderful and kind his lover happened to be. He didn't know why he was loved, or how the hell he was considered cute. There was so much respect and consideration that Antonio put out for him, and he never gave anything back. Yet, they still did all this.

Out of the blue, his prostate was grazed, sending his body jolting with consumption, making him shiver and call out. "G-Gah!" Lovino moaned loudly, the room filling entirely with his mewls as Antonio continued to jab into his sweet spot. Not only was Toni a hot piece of Spanish ass, he was excellent in bed. It more than fulfilled the Italian's need as he was sent sky-rocketing to cloud nine, elation and bliss so powerful it was seductive, as if he had been tentified from inside to out.

From hence forth, Antonio's own individual pleasured purrs and exultant moans were pushed out through exasperated breaths. He wielded his performance, taking care to pleasure himself as well as the partner he was crashing into.

Skin slapped against skin, the friction becoming greater. The act was dense with more speed and strength being put into their love making. "Ehh...y-you bastard, fuck..." Lovino could do nothing but curse through the intensity that felt so good. Before he didn't know this type of sentiment even existed, the feels being so foreign but with so much quality. It was nerve wracking with a great deal of empathetic capacity.

Antonio had a notion about his little Italian, but even his greatest conceptions always got surprised. Lovi was a very complex being, who hid most regular emotions behind a barrier of spite. It was his job to crack into that wall and open it up, to find the hidden gems. It was an unusually hard task, but the Spaniard managed well. He knew when to actually back off and when Lovino really just needed a little comfort here and there. He took advantage whenever he could to make Roma open up a tad bit. "Hmm, Lovi...Mi little...tomate, is he happy?"

"N-No!" Was the shouted reply, but Antonio knew far too well how he really felt.

It wasn't much longer before Lovino felt the familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, making his gasp like a fish out of water. He thrust his hips upward in a single motion, The Spanish man bursting into his full speed. "So...close...holy shit..."

He got a knowing nod in return as Antonio was on the verge of his own climax, the two breathing heavily. It was not but moments later before the grumpy Italian had reached full orgasm and came all over his chest, the bed sheets getting attacked by the milky, thick vital fluid. "AH! CAZZO!" He shouted loudly, collapsing.

With a single, powerful thrust, Antonio let go, filling Lovi up with his warm, creamy semen. The cum dripping from Lovino's entrance and slowly sliding down from the viscosity. "Ah...Lovi~" The Spaniard mewled, gently pulling out of the other with a grunt. He wrapped his arms around his lover immediately, pulling him into his arms.

Lovino gave out a tired whine at that. His bum was still sore from their earlier game as he was gathered into Antonio's embrace. "Goddamn bastard..." He grumbled, snuggling into the warm chest and shutting his eyes willingly.

"Hah...Little Tomate~ So cute..." He laughed at the ever-so-known foul language and brought the blanket over both of them. "Te Amo Roma~"

The Italian was already half asleep, having been tuckered out. "T-Ti Amo..." He whispered lightly, his palms pressed lovingly against Antonio, the simple touch soothing. Toni's fingers entwined carefully in the back of Lovino's hair, his own eyelids drooping peacefully.

Sleep overtook them both.

* * *

**Ta-da~! END! Such sweet little cutie patoots~ and so goddamn sexy too -flails- **

**I wanted to post this on the 4th of July (even though it shows zero Spirit le Americano at all, still...You've got to love Alfie too~) but of course, it wasn't at all finished by then because of P-R-O-C-R-A-S-T-I-N-A-T-I-O-N. I'm lazier than Chibimano. That's sad. BUT TOO BAD~  
**

**I'm still the beautiful little ol' me! You know...since I'm so amazing and shit. **

**Or not. QAQ**

**Tell me what you think!**** Was it totes awesome or was it lame as shit? (As most things are with me)**

**R&R and I'll be super mucho happy me~!**

**(=ヮ=)೨**

*******Chibi America*******


End file.
